Homestuck Pairing Oneshots! Requests Open!
by DisturbingFunctions
Summary: Multiple AU's and Cannon, requests are open. More information in the first chapter. Trying to keep it mostly T and under. ALL character pairings welcome! A look inside: 1)Dave x Karkat 2) Roxy x Karkat 3) Jake x Dirk
1. Dave x Karkat: A Rainy Day

_**~Please read at least this first note~**_

**Requests are open, all ships are welcome and please no ship hate. I probably won't support some of the ships that I write, I don't think anyone supports all ships besides Nepeta. **

**I'd like to keep a T rating on this, though I will put warnings and ratings on top of each individual one. If I don't get requests for a bit I'm going to simply write random ones.**

**Requesting: When requesting please specify either a ship, a plot, or both. If you really support a ship, but have no idea what you want me to do with it, I'll choose something. If you have a plot or an idea, but don't know what ship would fit, I'll ask you for confirmation on one that I think. For ships with plots or ideas, I'll try my best to interpret what you say correctly and write it out as you wish it to be. Again, I'd like to keep this rated T on the sexual content, but for excessive violence, language, or heated scenes I will put an individual warning on the chapter. If you wish to remain anonymous please let me know, or I will probably post your username, especially if you requested a plot, so please make sure! I will try to remember to ask you through either your comment or PM. PLEASE NO OCs! I may allow them at some point, but please no for right now. **

**Thank you to everyone who has read all of this, these should never be more than two-three sentences long in the future along with the story description as seen bellow. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Dave x Karkat**

**Read from Karkat's POV. Warning!: Being read from Karkat's Point of View, there will be excessive cussing/cursing/swearing and many analogies and metaphors that may make you uncomfortable. But then again, we've all read or heard of Homestuck here, but I just though a warning would be nice. **

**Summary: **High School AU, Human!Stuck. When Karkat's dad, appropriately nicknamed Crabdad, is late to pick him up again on a rainy day, will someone come to be _his_ knight in shining armor? Based on a request by a friend who has no account.

**Rating: Teen**

* * *

I sat on the front steps that led to the school. Again. Stupid fucking Crabdad was late for the sixth time this month and it was only the 14th of April. The saying _'April showers bring May flowers' _ rang through my head. Well if this goddamn rain could've waited until I was in the car, or at least until he was almost here that would've been better than this shit. I'd been here for well over an hour, my shoes were squishy and uncomfortable, my clothes drenched and clingy. I was beyond pissed at this point and the last thing that I needed was a Strider walking up to me, let alone Dave Strider.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" I glared up at him from where I'd balled myself up on the steps.

"I could ask you the same thing," He smirked.

"I don't need your shit right now," I looked away to show that I was ignoring his presence.

"I have an umbrella, Vantas. How good does that sound?" He waggled his eyebrows at me from under the shades he wore 24/7.

"Pretty dandy about a fucking hour ago!" I shouted, looking down at the water that spilt from my shoe's sole when I pressed down in disgust.

"How about I walk you home?" He offered.

"Hell no, why would I let you do that? Anyway, my dad will be here," I huffed. I knew he wouldn't...

"Please, your dad never shows up if he's late more than five minutes. You always end up walking home alone anyway, why not have a friend with you this time?" He smirked. I was kind of creeped out now.

"What the fuck?" I stared at him, expecting an answer as to where he got this information. He could have simply guessed knowing Crabdad. Its not that he's an awful parent, but he does get forgetfull and at some point figures I'll make my own way to where I need to be.

"I stay in the music room after school until about 6 and I have a good view of you. I decided since it was raining, I might as well give you a ride home. I would've been out sooner, but I figured he'd be here at some point because it's raining. Guess not, so I thought I'd walk you home. Guitars already up and everything," He bent down next to me, coming a little over eye level.

"Whatever, do what you want, but I'm going home," I stood up, coming to a pathetic height of staring straight ahead and at his lower shoulder. Goddamn shortness.

"Then I'll just casually follow you in a non-stalker sort of way," He held the umbrella over me as we began to walk.

"Get that thing back over yourself before you get soaked, I'm already a fucking fish, pointless to put it over me," I looked back slightly as we left the empty parking lot.

"Well," He took a big step, dare I say it, a stride, to place himself next to me. We were both squished under the umbrella and my side was getting his wet.

"You better not go all gay on me," I warned.

"Aww, too bad," He mocked a pout. We walked home in almost complete silence besides the occasional comment or noise. We got quite a few stares also. In any case, we finally made it home and of course, Crabdad was out. Whether it was work, or something else I didn't care.

"So, here we are, at your hive," Dave used the name we gave our homes as children when Sollux's brother Mituna convinced us that if we were to act as bees, then we'd all be super cool.

"Uh, thanks... I guess," I tried to swallow my pride and let Dave have this one moment of glory.

"No problem, but in return," Dave started.

"No way! I didn't ask you to walk me home! No way are you going to use this for money, errands, or any other sort of bullshit!" I shouted before he could finish.

"Now, now, hold on. Just hear me out," Dave pleaded.

"Fine, fuck-face, what is it?" I crossed my arms.

"Tell me to stop whenever," and before I could question him further, he had his lips pressed softly to mine. I grabbed his shoulders and almost pushed him off, but didn't. I don't know why I didn't, but I didn't. I let him step closer and place his hands on my waist as we stood there in a sweet, gentle kiss. I reluctantly closed my eyes and relaxed my grip on his shoulders. After a few blissful moments of no anger, no shouting, no sarcasm (or dear god I hope there was no sarcasm in that), and no thoughts at all, he pulled away but didn't let go of me.

"Thanks. I haven't been able to focus on my music since your dad started to skip days. I've been stuck staring at you while you silently cursed the world into oblivion. Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Dave asked. "I mean, kissing. But if you prefer corny, romcom, kisses in the rain only that's fine to."

"Shut it, Strider," I kissed his cheek and walked purposefully inside, slamming the door.

Well shit. I've fallen for a sarcastic, dick-brained, rapper who can't rap. Nepeta will either be ecstatic or hate Dave's guts, and Porrim will flip when I tell her.


	2. Roxy x Karkat: Living for a Moment

**Karkat x Roxy**

**Read from Karkat's POV. Polite Warning!: Under Age drinking, excessive cussing/cursing/swearing with Karkat being in it. While this pairing is challenging to write for, I hope I portrayed everything well. I'm not so happy with it but all that matters is that you liked it. I also finished writing this at 1am-4am, so I honestly do apologize for the hurriedness and mistakes that have been made. **

**Summary: **(Mostly Cannon Universe/ Noncannon events) When Karkat screws with something, he's stuck in a strange, yet similar universe. There's a guy who reminds him of a high Dave Strider, a girl who annoyingly resembles John Egbert, a guy who hold's Jade Harley's spirit (and a weird-ass accent), and a cute girl who's like a drunk and fun Rose. They speak of trolls and their knowledge is limited in the entirety of things, yet vast for their species. What happens when the girl in pink decides everyone needs to have more fun?

Roxy X Karkat request from roxyxkarkat.

**Rated: **Teen

* * *

It had been two days since I'd held a decent conversation with anyone, and while I hated pretty much everyone I could talk to, it was boring as hell to sit and stare at a wall. Sollux refused to speak to me after I made fun of his lisp three days ago, Terezi is strung up in some long-ass lawyer, 'Justice Protection' roleplay with Nepeta, and John also refused to talk to me after I insulted his 'Nick Cage-Baby'. I couldn't even mess with these losers without them going off like Eridan on Quadrant's week. You know, the third week of the Light Season when the first day is dedicated to Matesprites, the second to Moirails, the third to Kismesis, the fourth to Auspistice, and the last few to those close runner-ups.

I decided to see if Sollux was over himself yet.

"Hey, Sollux," I burst into his hive without knocking. I knew he wouldn't answer anyway, he was in his room gaming or hacking. I made my way up the stairs and tried to remember which room was his (narrowly avoiding being stung in the face when I opened the wrong door). Sure enough I found his room and he was clicking and tapping away on his damn computer. "Sollux!"

No answer.

"Stop. Being. A. Mother. Fucking. Princess," I punched his back just enough to bob him back and forth.

No answer.

"MOTHER OF A NOOK SUCKING FAIRY! I'M GOING TO FUCK WITH YOUR TECHNICAL SHIT IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME!" I spun him around in his swirly chair and pressed our noses together.

"Ok, one: Someone's insults are getting creative, but that isn't the way to get someone to talk to you. Two: You're extremely close to me right now. And three: You're going to break something you can't replace or screw with something and get yourself in trouble, KK" Sollux casually lisped.

"You finally talk to me and that's what you say?" I pressed my forehead against his along with my nose. He smirked and turned around to face his computer.

"That's it, I'm gonna go fuck with something shiny and button-y," I told him, heading for the door.

"Oh, so you're going Redrom with KN's skirt?" (KN=Kanaya) He whispered. I tactfully ignored that comment and looked around his hive for a moment. It'd been a while since I'd been here last. I barely remember where he kept his important shit. Yet, I did remember.

I walked down a few stairs until I came to an average door with a not so average inside. There were many electronic devices placed in an unorganized fashion around the room. I came to a rather large metal machine with three monitors hooked up to it. Perfect. I proceeded to press multiple buttons while saying random shit with a lisp. I had finished my fit of terror and the contraption began whirring and humming. Crap. I slowly stepped away as the machine began to violently shake. I would've run if my thinkpan had decided to communicate with the rest of me. As soon as my body got the message and I had turned around, ready to sprint to Sollux, there was a flash behind me and out of nowhere I ran straight into a wall. A soft wall.

"Shit Kanki, uh Kankri, watch were you pops out of nowheres at, and wheres your pertty, pretty shirt?" I looked up to see that I'd run into some blonde girl's boobs. At least she seemed under some sort of influence.

"Who the fuck is this Kankri douche?" I shouted, pushing myself away from the human.

"You is Kankri," She looked as if her mind was blown as she pointed at me with a perfectly filed nail.

"No, I'm Karkat," I said slowly.

"Noooooooo, you're Kankri Vantazzzz," She slurred into almost one word.

"How the fuck do you not know my first name, but know my last name? Where the fuck did you even here my last name?" I shouted.

"Day-mnnnnn, someone's let loose the tigers today, er, triggers. You're really cranky today, Kankri~" She threw her arms over my shoulders. "We newer get ta talk, we need ta do that more."

"Who the fuck are you?!" I pushed her arms off of me.

"I'm Roxy LaLonde~ Hey, you don't happen ta know where theres boooooze, do ya?" She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Uhh, no. I was just in Sollux's hive and now I'm fuck knows where!" I was getting tired of this bullshit.

"Sollux? I don't think I've met that torl before. Troll. Maybe...," She squinted her eyes as if deep in thought.

"You'd remember him. Double horns, honey blood, blue and red eyes, lisp, and obsessed with bees and all kinds of freaky shit," I rolled my eyes in recollection of Captor's words. I'd screw with something and get myself in trouble. Well, I screwed with something and got myself in trouble.

"Wait, you mean Mutana? Er, Mituna?" She looked around as if trying to find the troll in the empty room.

"No, Sollux Captor. You know what, never mind. Where the fuck am I?" I was officially tired of amusing this drunken human girl.

"Honestly I dunnno. Janey brought me here fur a getogether," Roxy slurred.

"You're hopeless," I huffed and looked around more closely at the room. There was an array of luggage in the neat room. I knew I was somewhere on Earth, the architecture looking much too mild to be anything on Alternia. Even so, how did this girl know of trolls and all of that shit? Who is she really? Wait, a second... Roxy LaLonde... Rose's last name was LaLonde, right? This couldn't be one of those motherfucking 'Ironic' coincidences Dave was always babbling about. "You don't know Rose LaLonde, do you?"

"Nope, is she like, a long furgotten relative or somthin? Ya know what, let me take ya to Dirk, he'll know more about all this stuff," She grabbed my hand, but before I could pull away she had me in a side hug. "Ya know, you're kinda cute~"

"No I'm not," I restrained from beating the shit out of her when she poked my cheek. I had to find someone to get me out of here before I beat the shit out of anyone, no matter how intoxicated.

"DICK! Oops... DIRK!" Roxy shouted when we entered a hallway.

"What is it Roxy?" A tall, blonde guy with an orange hat on his shirt, huge pointy glasses, and black skinny jeans stepped into the hallway moments later. Damn he looked like an older, more vibrant Dave. I hope he was nothing like him. "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Karkat, I dunno his last name. Kerkit, this is Dirk Strider," Roxy waved her hands dramatically between the two of us.

"MOTHER OF FUCK! STRIDER? LALONDE? Please tell me you know Dave Strider," I was almost begging the male blonde to even say yes for my sanity.

"Uh, no. Cool name though..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"HEY! Since everyone is here, why don't we get this party started. Karkat, you don't have to be such a tightass though," Roxy pitched in.

"In a second, Roxy. So, Karkat, how exactly did you get here?" Finally someone's getting somewhere.

"I think I changed Universes of something because I was fucking around with this geeks Sollux's shit and I hit something I shouldn't have and ended up here. And before you ask, I was fucking with his shit because neither him, nor any other troll or human was talking to me and I was bored," I told him.

"I can't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to talk to a ray of sunshine like you," Dirk smiled.

"Fuck you. Anyway, I need to know if someone can get my back," I finished.

"I probably can, but it'll take sometime," He informed me.

"YAY! Karkat can party with usssss!" Roxy sang.

"What's you're full name by the way," Dirk asked, motioning me to follow him back into the room Roxy and I had left.

"Karkat Vantas," I looked at him questioningly.

"Ironic, because we have a Kankri Vantas with your horns, stature, last name, and seems like blood color, but a personality basically polar opposite," Dirk said, getting into one of the suitcases.

"I don't want to meet him, ever," I grumbled.

Dirk proceeded to pull multiple boxes out of the cases that seemed to be full of metal parts, bolts, and tools. Once everything was out he started doing what looked like weird ritualistic shit. Once he put everything away he grabbed the case and told Roxy something, then left.

"Well, Dirk's gonna go fix you and you're gonna go watch movies with me!" She declared, grabbing my arm and running out of the door. She brought me to a small room with a table, couch, and what John told me was a human television. She put something in it, having trouble organizing everything, and sat down on the couch, pulling me with her. She buried her head into my chest and began the 'movie'.

"Wait, why'd that guy have all of that shit in a suitcase?" I asked her.

"He likes to build things and right now me, him, and two other friendz are gettin together fer the third time in our lives. You're cuter though. Hell, you even beat Jane!" She giggled. I couldn't help but get a little flushed as her head bobbed up and down on my chest. She was the cute one. I mean, for a human.

The movie began and all I can say is it is very much different from Alternian 'movies'. I sat through it, though, as Roxy made side commentary through it and made it bearable, hell, even funny. As the ending song came on she started to sing along.

_'Ohh, Ooh, ohh, Ohhh_

_I had a dream so big and loud_

_I jumped so high I touched the clouds_

_Wo-o-o-o-o-o-oah._

_I stretched my hands out to the sky,_

_we danced with monsters through the night~'_

Even with the slight slur, her voice was silky and sweet.

"Oh no, Karkat, you're smiling! Wait... Are you purring!?" Roxy pointed at me from on top of the small table.

"Shut up!" I immediately caught myself and stopped.

"Come'on! It's ok to have fun!" She cooed. She started petting my nose and humming to the song again.

"Sorry to, uh, interrupt, but Dirk said that the problem is, fellow, that you went to the left slightly in dimensions and went back on the timeline," A guy with a weirdass accent and glasses stuck his head into the door. "Good to meet you by the way, my name is Jake English," He waved. I was expecting an Egbert their with that freaky-ass resemblance.

"Dis is Karkat Vantas," Roxy hugged me and pressed her cheek against mine.

"Don't have too much fun you two," The boy nodded and left the room. What a Grandfather.

"Hey, Jake come yet?" Dirk poked his head through the door.

"Yup!" Roxy chirped. "That bitch was all up in my man!" Roxy grabbed my arm again and started petting it.

"Alright, well we just need to wait for the batteries to charge, which will take about three hours then you'll be home," Even though Dirk was wearing dark shades, he was obviously looking at Roxy's affection towards my arm. "You know, usually I have to warn people that she bites."

"Well, I'm sure she'll try. Anyway, four hours of work and we have to wait for a motherfucking battery?" I asked.

"Four hours of my work, and yes, Jake may be pretty, but he didn't plug the battery in all the way," He then left, leaving Roxy and I in the room.

"Let's go get food from Jane and eat some SWEETS!" She jumped off of the couch and dragged me once again.

Thus began an argument about manners with a small girl who looked like John and Jade's love child. First it was Roxy's demanding and 'bossiness', then it was my lack of respect, then lack of respect for all human life. Afterwards, Roxy finally got her sweets and inhaled them.

"We should dance!" Roxy smiled at me. "I've had so much fun with you, but we haven't even danced yet!"

"I don't fucking dance," I scowled.

"Until now," She looked at me as if it were an inside joke between us. She played some upbeat music and danced wildly towards me. "Come, on!"

After mass amounts of movements being forced onto me, I gave up and began leaning side to side with a small bounce. That made her very happy and she spider-monkeyed me, swaying us around.

"Hey, you can go home now, but it'll only be up for about thirty minutes," Dirk hollered from the hallway. Really fucking glad I heard him.

"Aww, do you have to go?" Roxy stuck her bottom lip out.

"Yeah, because I have someone's ass to kick," I rolled my eyes as I began carrying her to the room that Jane had pointed to in the hallway. Roxy only got off of me when we were in the room and standing in front of a weird contraption with a small platform and a single button.

"I don't want you to go," She really looked ready to cry.

"I'm sure we'll see each other some day," I lied. Seeing her so sad made me upset for some reason.

"I hope you get home though," She ran up and hugged me, giving me a warm, and sweet kiss before letting me go and taking a few steps back.

"Ok, I really hope this sends you were you need to go, if not, sorry," Dirk pushed me onto the platform and hit the button before I could retaliate there was a flash and blur.

"Woah, KK, what the fuck?" Sollux's lisp was loud in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself sitting bridal-style in Sollux's lap in front of his computer.

"I'm going to murder you!" I jumped up from his lap.

"Uh, you might want to get the dark lipstick print off you're face first."


	3. Jake x Dirk Prom

**Read from multiple Points of View.**

**Summary: **(Modern AU/No Trolls are mentioned) Dirk has always had a crush on Jake. Roxy saw it as it as the man she loved after the man he loved, but she didn't mind. Jane saw it as an adorable 'soon to be'. Jake, well, Jake didn't see it at all. As Dirk lusts after Jake, who is oblivious, the girls observe and watch as everything goes down. A few events leading up to a very anticipated night.

Jake x Dirk requested through another website.

**Rated:** K+/Teen

* * *

***The Food Court* Jane's POV:**

It was Saturday and Roxy and I had just finished our project (I just finished our project) and we decided to celebrate by going to the mall with Jake and Dirk. We had stopped by a few shops and had ended up at the food court.

"Hey, looks like there aren't that many people. Splendid!" Jake pat Dirk and I on the back as we entered the salty and sweet smelling corner.

"Lez go, Janey!" Roxy grabbed my arm and dragged me in some direction to obtain food. We all met back up at a table to the side. I had gotten a delicious looking piece of chocolate cake, Roxy had a hotdog to go along with her not so well camouflaged can of beer, Jake had a cinnamon roll, and Dirk had a handful of candy.

"All you got was a bit of candy?" Jake questioned him.

"Yeah," Dirk responded, stuffing his mouth with half of it.

"Here, have some of my food," Jake pushed his plate in between the two of them.

"No, I have candy," Dirk waved his hand in the air.

"Here, just one bite and you can tell me no," Jake held a pinch of the roll in front of Dirk's mouth. Dirk lit up bright red. He slowly took the bite into his mouth from Jake's fingers. Jake continued eating as if nothing had happened, but Dirk was blushing for five minutes after that.

Roxy dragged me with her to the bathroom before we left the food court.

"That was totally adorable!" She squealed.

"What? Dirk?" I asked.

"Yes! Jake didn't ewen notice. *Even," She slurred.

"I know, poor Dirk. He just likes him so much, and he may never see it. We both promised not to tell him to," I shook my head.

"Yeah, Dirk meh nevah get some a dat british booty!" Roxy shouted, drawing stares from an elderly woman and a few other young women.

* * *

***Jane and Jake's house* Dirk's POV:**

We had all gathered at Jane and Jake's house to hang out. I was excited at first, but now I was just nervous.

"So, anyone has a date to Prom next weekend?" Roxy asked after taking a large sip of the vodka in her hand. Everyone shook their head. Of course Prom had finally come up. Our group had pressed it back because we weren't that into it, besides Roxy of course. It was extra credit to go, though and Roxy really needed it, so we agreed to go with her.

"Then, Jane. Will you go with me to Prom if no one asks you in da next 7 weeks? Uh, days?" Roxy stood up and faced Jane.

"Well, sure Roxy," Jane smiled.

"Yay!" Roxy fell into Jane's lap. Now, if it was a platonic event was for Roxy to know and only Roxy to know, because she wasn't answering Jane.

"Hey, Dirk. Do you want to do the same?" Jake looked sheepishly at me.

"Uh-Um, are you serious?" I felt like a fish with what my mouth was doing.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to I understand if you wish to go stag," He quickly blurted.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, Jake, I want to go to Prom with you," more than anything, "if you don't get a date."

"Alright!" Roxy sang from Jane's lap. I was possibly going to Prom with the man of my dreams. Seven days. Seven.

In seven days I'd need a tux and basic Prom stuff. Seven days that would go by slowly.

* * *

It was Wednesday and a little pink, drunken birdy had told me that Annie was thinking about asking Jake to Prom. Like hell I was going to let that shit happen. It was lunch and I let Jane and Roxy in on my little plan. I watched Annie as she spoke to Mary about her own plan. Jake was messing with something on his trey and pulled over at a lone table. Annie made her move and I made mine. I fast walked to get to him first and I hugged him from behind, sneaking a look back to see the small girl's shocked expression.

I built up all of my courage and kissed the his shoulder, looking at him. He seemed kind of red, but who would blame him?

"Hey, Jake. Having trouble?" I looked down on his trey.

"Uh, no... I-I a-almost dropped some th-things," He stuttered. I had a rise of hope that he was flustered, but he was probably just a bit shocked from the impact of my pretty well built body crashing into his back.

"Oh, you look in need of some help. Oh, Annie, you need something?" I smirked back at her.

"U-uh, no," She turned and walked away in a hurry to get back to her table. Something I remember Roxy told me last year: Annie is a huge homophobic.

* * *

***Prom Night* Dirk's POV:**

It was Prom night and Jake and I ended up having to go together. It was almost perfect. If only he'd agreed to have gone with me without any conditions.

"Jaaaaannnnneeeee! You look wonderful!" Roxy chirped. She was a little less hammered than usual, only a very light pink dusting her cheeks. Jane was wearing a light blue, poofy dress with white detailing. Roxy had on a knee length pink dress that wrapped around the back of her neck and extenuated her chest and figure perfectly.

"And you look, well, um, sexy," Jane hugged her.

"Dirk, bathroom's yours, Jake went upstairs?" Jane asked. I nodded my head and took the covered suit into the bathroom. I quickly changed and fixed my hair properly. I hadn't put my shades back on when I left the bathroom. Jake was standing there with messy, yet done hair, a pure black suit, and an emerald green tie to match his eyes.

**Jake's POV:**

I came down the stairs in my suit, the girls were finishing each other's hair and Dirk was no where to be seen. I was about to get the girls' attention when the door to the downstairs bathroom opened and Dirk stepped out. He had an open blazer and suit bottoms and shoes, a popping orange undershirt and no shades. His mutated orange eyes shined in the dim light of the hallway. I was breathless for a moment as our eyes locked. I had deflected three girls to have this moment. Three innocent girls that just wanted to go to Prom with the great and sext Dirk Strider had been shot away because I was being selfish. I am so glad I was selfish.

**Dirk's POV:**

I looked at Jake's emerald eyes for a few moments, stunned by his beauty. I regained myself and walked towards him.

"These are for you," I pulled flowers out from behind my back. I heard the girls giggle from the side.

"My prince Charming," He smiled at me.

The ride to school was a pretty long one with how far out Jake and Jane lived. Why did we decide to go there before this? In any case, I was pressed against Jake's side throughout the entire ride and I loved it. When we got there, there were lights, music, and many cars being parked. We finally got a place and we made our way inside.

"Let's dance!" Roxy pulled the three of us onto the floor and we danced to 'Timber' by Kesha, 'Chasing the Sun' by the Wanted, and 'Safe and Sound' by Capital Cities. Jane and Roxy decided to go get something to drink while Jake and I stayed on the floor. 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth began. I went to take Jake's hand but a girl showed up before I could.

"Hi, do you mind if I dance this one with Jake?" It was Annie. Persistent little bitch.

"Uh, Dirk do you mind?" Jake asked.

"Yes," I stared at her through my shades.

"I just one dance, I'll be back," He assured me.

"No. You're my date, I love you, and I'm not letting you dance with this little slut," I motioned to her skimpy dress that barely clothed her. Jake and I looked at each other wide eyed at my words.

"Dirk, did you just say-" Jake began.

"I've had a crush on you since the day we met. Ok? You can go if you want," I had screwed up.

"I love you to," He smiled.

"What?" I was dumbfounded.

"I. Love. You. It seems we've both had a crush since we first met," He took my hand and pulled me close. Annie had disappeared somewhere and it was just Jake and I. We danced through the cliché Prom song until it was finished. We walked hand in hand to the drink counter where Jane and Roxy gave us questioning looks.

"Looks like you owe me twelve bucks, Jane," Roxy gave Jane a smug look. In response I leaned over slightly and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head and returned it to the lips. His lips were soft, warm, and brief on my own. I would be sure to get a longer one by the night's end.


End file.
